Simple histoire de cadavre
by Twilight-and-Blackbutler
Summary: Undertaker a un cadeau très spécial pour Ciel. Quelque chose dont il ne s'attendait certainement pas. Puis arrive très vite les problèmes...Yaoi CielxSebastianxUndy(bah quoi XD). OS en plusieurs parties. 39 ème publication
1. Chapter 1

**Une simple histoire de cadavre : **

**Partie 1 : **

...

N.D.A : Je sais que tu vas te reconnaître Kiwi...Merci de m'avoir inspirée cet OS alors que nous préparions ton cosplay de Sebastian prostituée(Tu l'as bien mérité...XD). Bref, comme promis, et avec le scénario que tu as pondu, tu te reconnaîtras en tant que Sebastian et moi...Ciel le uke, malheureusement T_T Moi qui aime Undertaker pourtant ^^''. Brefouille...No comment(Comme on dis si bien ^^').

Une pensée à une personne qui me manque énormément et que j'aime plus que tout au monde. Si elle se reconnaît, j'en serai très heureuse;p

...

Comme tous les matins au manoir Phantomhive, la routine débutait. Les rideaux bleus rois furent tirés, laissant pénétrer dans la chambre une lumière intense malgré un ciel un peu couvert.

« Il est l'heure de vous réveiller, Monsieur ! » commença le majordome aux cheveux noirs corbeaux. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon de toile noire, de mocassins italiens, d'un veston gris-noir, d'une chemise blanche impeccable et d'une redingote noire. Ainsi, il avait l'apparence parfaite d'un majordome.

« Bonjour Sebastian ! » s'éleva une petite voix, celle du comte Phantomhive.

Vêtu d'une chemise de nuit, le jeune Ciel Phantomhive bailla, s'étira et fixa la desserte sur laquelle de nombreuses pâtisseries s'étalaient.

« Bonjour Bocchan. Avez vous bien dormi ? » demanda Sebastian.

Ciel haussa les épaules avant de quémander de L'Earl Grey. Il accompagna sa tasse de thé d'une part de fondant au chocolat.

« Qu'avons nous au programme aujourd'hui ? » bâilla à nouveau le comte, en mangeant la part de fondant. Son goût était exquis et ravit Ciel. Un rictus pervers se dessina sur les lèvres de Sebastian.

« Aujourd'hui vous avez rendez-vous avec Undertaker, il souhaite converser avec vous au sujet de quelque chose, je cite, ''de très très très important'' ! »

Ciel rouvrit ses yeux et aperçut le rictus de son démon. Il décida de laisser couler, trop fatigué pour s'énerver...Ensuite, la routine continua tandis que le comte s'interrogeait longuement...

…

Il y avait, en cette saison, une foule très impressionnante à Londres. La calèche de Ciel et Sebastian avançait à un rythme moyen. De nombreux nobles profitaient de la saison printanière pour acheter ou découvrir les dernières nouveautés en matière de produits de luxe. Les yeux vermeils du diable de majordome étaient posés sur le corps luxueux de son maître. Ce dernier était vêtu d'un ensemble bleu roi, se mariant à merveille avec ses yeux et le ruban de son haut de forme. Il fixait la fenêtre, et soudain, regarda en direction de Sebastian.

« Que...Pourquoi me fixes-tu avec insistance ? Tu fais ça depuis ce matin ! » s'énerva Ciel, tandis qu'il rougit un peu.

« Veuillez m'excuser. Oubliez, il n'y a rien. »

« Oh que si ! Tu as ce rictus très gênant...on dirait un... »

« Un ? »

Ciel tordait ses doigts, gêné. Il ne pouvait pas et n'avait pas envie de parler de ça avec son majordome. Un démon en plus. Il concentra à nouveau son attention sur la fenêtre.

« Rien. Oublions. Je suis fatigué ! Sommes-nous bientôt arrivés ? »

Souriant, Sebastian indiqua deux rues, et, dix minutes plus tard, la calèche s'immobilisa...

Les voilà arrivés !

…

To be continued on part 2


	2. Chapter 2

**Partie 2 : **

...

La boutique de Undertaker était sombre et il y régnait plusieurs odeurs suspectes. Dépassant des cercueils posés et mi-ouverts sur le sol, Ciel chercha le croque-mort du regard.

« Undertaker...c'est moi ! » commença le comte en enjambant un mannequin nu près du bureau.

Hihihi...Ce rire mi-aigu et mi-grave retentit dans l'habitacle un long moment avant que le shinigami ne sorte d'un cercueil posé contre le mur. Il portait comme toujours son long manteau, ses bottes et son chapeau noir.

« Vous êtes venu essayer un de mes cercueils ? » sourit Undertaker en rejoignant son bureau. Il lança un regard étrange au démon et celui-ci regagna son rictus.

Ciel assista à la scène, à nouveau, mais décida de laisser couler.

« Tu avais quelque chose à me montrer... »continua Ciel, en s'asseyant sur un des cercueils en bois solide.

Undertaker hocha la tête et sortit de dessous son manteau, un bocal. A l'intérieur de celui-ci, il y avait des cendres. Ciel les fixa un moment et reposa son regard sur le croque mort.

« ...Oui...et ? »

Undertaker rigola un moment, à la manière d'un psychopathe*, puis s'expliqua :

« Les cendres que vous voyez...sont celles de vos parents ! »

A ce moment, les yeux du comte s'ouvrirent démesurément. Son corps se paralysa. Lui revint l'horrible image de ses parents...morts... Il sentit quelque chose d'humide couler le long de ses joues. Sa souffrance était inexprimable.

« Mes...mes parents ! » murmura t-il, en tendant les bras vers le bocal en or. Seulement, Sebastian le retint et Undertaker rangea le bocal dans son bureau.

« ...QUE ? DONNE-LES MOI ! VERMINE ! » s'écria t-il en tentant de se lever. Mais il n'y parvint pas à nouveau car le démon le maintint assis.

« Lâche-moi démon ! Faut-il que je paye pour recevoir les cendres de mes parents ? »

Undertaker intima au comte de se calmer. Ce dernier s'exécuta, à bout de nerfs et attendant ses explications. Sebastian maintenait son maître par les épaules. Le croque-mort se leva et s'approcha près de Ciel. Ce dernier commença légèrement à s'inquiéter lorsque la pression sur ses épaules se fit plus intense. L'homme aux cheveux gris-dorés s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son visage.

« Majordome ! Déshabille-le ! » ordonna le shinigami, la voix tranchante.

Tout de suite, Sebastian s'exécuta tandis que Undertaker tenait le corps du comte.

**« Vous n'aurez qu'une chose à nous donner**

**si vous voulez les restes de vos parents...**

**Offrez nous votre délicieux corps ! »**

…

_To be continued on part 3 _

*Clin d'oeil à Mon Sale Rat hé hé;p


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3 : **

...

A Londres, ce jour là, il faisait beau. C'était un mois de juin et tous les nobles étaient de sorti. Tous le monde profitait de cette journée pour se divertir...Oui...tous le monde...

…

« QUOI ? MAIS LÂCHEZ MOI ! » s'écria Ciel, lorsque Sebastian et Undertaker le déshabillait. Il se retrouva très rapidement en sous vêtements devant un croque mort et un démon.

Tous les deux se lançaient des regards complice, s'en était presque écœurant. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait bon sang ? Ciel ne comprenait plus rien, son cerveau était en surchauffe ! Qu'est-ce qu'Undertaker voulait dire par offrir son corps ? Il ne va tout de même pas...Le comte eut sa réponse de suite, sans même s'en rendre compte lorsque le shinigami le plaqua sur un des cercueils et écarta ses jambes.

« Mais bon sang ! J'aimerais avoir une explication, et lâchez moi ! Sebastian, habille moi tout de suite ! »

Le démon ne bougea pas d'un cil et se contenta de laisser ses yeux voyager le long du corps frêle de son maître. Ses courbes étaient parfaites et sa peau porcelaine luxueuse. Ciel Phantomhive était un modèle de la perfection même. L'interpellé devint rose pâle en voyant que son majordome ne répondait plus à ses ordres.

« C'est un ordre ! C'est un ordre ! » répétait Ciel alors que Undertaker maintenait son corps allongé, et ses jambes écartées.

L'inquiétude du comte devint encore plus intense, lorsque les deux ''hommes'' commencèrent à se déshabiller. Ciel profita de cet instant pour s'enfuir...mais n'y parvint pas. Il avait juste réussi à se relever...mais rien de plus ! MAIS BON SANG QU'EST-CE QU'ILS VEULENT CES DEUX ANORMAUX LA ?!

« Bon...d'accord, on a bien rigolé...Maintenant, je vais me rhabiller, rentrer au manoir et avoir un gros sommeil...Est-ce bien clair ? »

Pour toute réponse, Sebastian présenta son sexe dressé à l'entrée orale du comte. Ce dernier tenta de le repousser mais n'y parvint pas,...une fois encore, Undertaker le tenait fermement. Mais il n'y avait pas que cela. Undertaker présentait le sien à son entrée anale.

« Non...s'il vous plaît ! Je...je ne veux pas de ces cendres, finalement ! Elles m'importent peu...je m'en fi... »

Il fut interrompu par son majordome qui pénétra sa gorge de son pénis imposant, et Undertaker faisait de même derrière. Le comte ne pouvait ni crier, ni se débattre... Les douleurs devant et derrière furent si intense qu'il ne pouvait même plus se battre...il s'évanouit...

…

Lorsque le Comte Phantomhive se réveilla, il crut qu'il avait fait un horrible cauchemar...Eh bien non, il était toujours nu, allongé sur un cercueil au sol. Dans ses mains, il y avait un bocal un or...Les cendres de ses parents s'y trouvaient. Tout ça pour ça...Quand même...De toute manière, il avait déjà été souillé là bas. Il se releva difficilement, son derrière était douloureux. Il marcha jusqu'à trouver des vêtements au sol. Il les revêtit...et s'enfuit.

**Jamais il ne voudrait subir des choses aussi affreuses...**

**juste pour une simple histoire de cadavre...**


End file.
